What The Lovers Do
Talking: Saigon: Yo shorty, let me get it in Let me touch it then, let me touch it. Girl: No Saigon: Why you acting like that shorty? You been fucking around for a while You know what I'm saying Let me stick the head in Girl: No Saigon: Check, Shorty was a sweety, beleive me she was a darling Even come cook up some grub, when I was starving Never interuped the thug, she said pardon Only 18, and still was fucking with Marvin Her mother was a schoolteacher, her father was a sergeant Them chickens in the club, my baby be out joggin' Would even go as far, as giving the god noggin' But when it came to the coochie, she just would not bargain Did it all, takin' her shoppin', the ice department Even put shorty up in a real nice apartment Would come over at night sometime, with some roses and white wine Tryin' to create the right time For her to give me some behind, let me get it in I know if I hit it once, she gon' want me to hit again But she sayin' she tryin' to use discipline I said look lil' mama, your not listening Go head Devin: If your in love with me And I'm in love with you Then it's alright for us to do what the lovers do Just follow my lead I'll show you what to do Cus' I know cuttin' is something your accustomed to Saigon: They say I gotta put a ring on her finger Before I ding-a-ling her I understand but the man ain't tryin' hear My brain wanna shake her mother's hand My dick wanna hit her father with a car, just for doing his job Shit was coming so much of a problem god Was stressin' me like them white broads, that seen me in Entourage Seen what's in the car garage, shit is a mess Brand new CLS, dressed up I funkflex That's besides the point, nigga I'm stressed Either she give me some sex, Or this relationship is put to a rest Rather leave her than do her dirty son, this birdies the best I had to show that respect, She didn't deserve less Step 2, I'm like boo either we do what it do Or you can give me the keys to the view cus' we through She started cryin' like, how could you do As I turned to walk away, I heard a soft voice come out the blue, say Girl After all the time you needed me How could you just turn and leave me here Never to look back and see me Didn't you swear that you would treat me fair Saigon: Yeah, but I was lyin' yo And I ain't no thundercat The skirt you got on mami, I want what's up under that The shirt you got on boo boo I want what's up under that I wanna see your booty, get do to do the thunderclap Chorus Saigon Boo, boo, (Yeah) I know you thinkin' I'm a foul type man But I ain't really seeing how I can't When I'm just trying to get my nuts out the sand Without my hand Boo, Boo I know you think I'm a rude type dude Spend all my money at the Moulon Rouge Laying up with some shorty cute like you But nah I'm ? Doing this for guess who Yes, Yes, Yes, Girl I don't know what else to say I mean, what you want me to say? Saigon: Say Yes Bitch C'mon Chorus Category:Saigon